Crazy Ponnie
Crazy Ponnie is the 13th episode in Season 3 of Victorious. It aired on June 9, 2012. Plot Tori is befriended by Ponnie, a new student, when meeting her eating inside a bathroom stall. However, Ponnie keeps on disappearing around everyone else, making the Hollywood Arts students think that Tori is losing her mind. She turns out to be crazy. She runs away at lunchtime, stays away from class, gives Tori a doll that looks like her, and impersonates a Chinese food delivery lady. Ponnie dumps noodles on Tori's head also. Tori talks to her mom about the problem, and they plan on getting the cops. When Tori tries to get a can of juice, Ponnie grabs her, and then tells the truth that her name isn't Ponnie. Before Tori went to Hollywood Arts, Ponnie was there, and she claims that they kicked her out because they wanted to make room for Tori. Once the cops come, Sikowitz reconizes her and says that she got kicked out because she was crazy. She stole stuff, kept weird stuff in her backpack, and called people Debbie. At the end of this episode, she is dressed as a cop and drives Tori and Trina home. Subplot Cat accidentally waxes Jade's eyebrows off and Jade runs around trying to get back at Cat. When Cat falls asleep at study hall, Jade cuts off all of Cat's hair. Also, Trina keeps on blowing her nose, which have a lot of snot on the tissues. Afterwards, she starts to contain a fever. Trivia *This is the mysterious Jennette McCurdy episode that was once thought to be Driving Tori Crazy. *Jennette McCurdy guest stars as Ponnie. *This episode was filmed the week of Martin Luther King Jr. Day (January 16-20, 2012). *Jennette stated before that her character is different and something new from what she does. *This is the second episode title to include the word Crazy in it, the first being Driving Tori Crazy. *Instead of Tori's locker saying "Make It Shine," it says "Make It Rot." *The episode was promoted as a part of Just Jennette Night marathon on Nickelodeon, which also featured a new episode of iCarly, and a new one-hour episode of Bucket and Skinner. *This episode aired the same night the Victorious cast performed at Universal Citywalk in Orlando, Florida. *Ponnie will chase Tori everywhere, and try to ruin her life she will also use several disguises. *Ponnie may resemble Nora Dershlitt, an antagonist from iCarly. *The Talking Tori doll is similar to Talking Tina from The Twilight Zone. *As seen in the behind the scenes promo video, this episode will likely mark the second appearance of the Hollywood Arts girls bathroom, after April Fools Blank. *That picture of Victoria arresting Avan is possibly in this episode. *This will be the fifth time Jennette and Victoria work together. Once on Zoey 101, ''twice on ''iCarly: ''the episodes ''iParty with Victorious ''and ''iFight Shelby Marx, ''once on ''The Penguins of Madagascar, ''and now. *This will be the third time Daniella and Jennette work together. Twice on ''iCarly: iPyscho and iParty with Victorious, ''and now. *This will be the third time Leon and Jennette work together. Twice on ''iCarly: iCarly Saves TV and iParty with Victorious, and now. *Second time cast of Victorious ''works with Jennette. Once on ''iCarly: iParty with Victorious, and now. *This is the ninth time Jennette has appeared on a Nickelodoen show/movie. Zoey 101, The Last Day of Summer, iCarly, True Jackson, VP, FRED: The Movie, Best Player, BrainSurge,'' and ''The Penguins of Madagascar. She also will appear on a new Bucket & Skinner. *Ponnie said that she was in the spring showcase with Tori. *That's the second time Jennette uses a Brown Wig, the first being in iCarly ( iMeet The First Lady). *Cat wears the same blue dress she wore in The Gorilla Club. *Ponnie will wear a Blonde wig in this episode. Goofs *When Cat comes in class saying Jade wants to kill her, Cat never shut the door. In the next shot, when Jade comes in by the window, the door is randomly closed. *It's highly unlikely that Beck and Andre had handcuffs ready to handcuff Jade to the table with. *When Holly finds Tori downstairs, she says it is around 3:00 in the morning, but Holly looks like she just did her hair and makeup. Of course they look like this for the TV, but most characters of shows are depicted with messy hair like Tori's when they wake up or are tired. Running Gags *Correcting people it's Ponnie, not Bonnie. *Ponnie dissappearing when there are other people around. Quotes Ponnie: My name is Ponnie with a P. Ponnie! Tori: '''Oh, that's different. '''Ponnie:'' I know, I have a bad name! ''(starts crying) Tori:'''You have a great name, I always wished my name was, Pori. '''Ponnie: That's Ti Tori? Ponnie: ''(to Tori) I belong at this school. I wanna make it shine. It's my time to be! '''Ponnie: '''Lick my loafers, Debby! '''Ponnie': Do you wanna lunch here with me? Tori: '''No... '''Cat: Ahh, help she's gonna kill me! Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious - Crazy Ponnie Promo|Promo File:Jennette Behind The Scenes|Behind the Scenes File:Crazy_Ponnie - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek http://origin.www.theslap.com/clips/cat-s-grooming-mishap 313 013 313 313 313